Dollhouse
by EmpressKira
Summary: It's been years in this place, a prison of what other's might think of a bit of luxury. Far from it as I felt myself giving up, but then there he was. Outside the window. I may be able to get out of here alive and see my family again. MarcoCentric. Rated T for angst, violence, and possible death? OneShot. Enjoy!


_**A/N:: Have some angsty stuff about Marco (again)! The name is from a song ('Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez) I have been listening to, but doesn't really pertain to the lyrics, just that a house could look good from the outside or even abandoned, but do you really know? This idea was kind of just sudden and short so I got it out for now so I could work on my other random stories since I obviously can't stray *chuckles nervously***_

 _ **WARNING: Angst, violence, and possible death?**_

 _ **((MarcoAce if you squint real hard)) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Dollhouse**

Surely years have passed by since I have been in this prison of such a lovely home. It was large, three bedrooms and three/half baths lingering with a living space, study, dining room, and kitchen. One would classify it as the best house on the market, but what they don't know that this home is my cage. Only one room let me see outside to an overgrown garden and forest.

I had no clue where I was, how I got here, just that I woke up here after being out with a few of my brothers. They were nowhere in sight and I felt homesick being here. It had to have some years, following the seasons I see out the only large window in this home with one chair—that I had dragged in—residing within the space. Next to the chair is a small end table with a drawing book, and a lamp for when I go sit in there. It's where I spent most of my time staring out in longing to leave this place.

Whoever put me here planned to keep me alive for some reason as food would be provided in the fridge and cabinets of the kitchen. Just enough to get me by, only having enough for two small meals each day, but it was better than nothing. I felt like I was losing my mind being so alone that I rather regretted those times I would want alone time from my family. I mean, it's a basic need for human beings, but I missed them all greatly and wondered if they were still looking for me or had finally just placed me as dead. Everything was bringing depression in me as I dreaded the days away, but then _he_ was there.

Outside of the window.

Hope burst through me as he was curiously wondering with a bright orange cowboy style hat on his head, a t-shirt, and some shorts from what I could tell. The distance, I couldn't tell of his features and I quickly moved to get up. Grasping my notepad and pencil, I scribbled down words, and moved to the window. Waiting for him to slowly wander to the window, I put the paper to the window and slightly knocked on the glass. That caught his attention as he stopped and looked sideways to me. Dark hair peered underneath the hat with dark eyes and freckled cheeks as he tilted his head in curiosity.

Weariness was there as he shifted away and I felt clenching in my chest as I put a hand to the window and tried to do a motion to come closer. That had him stop and then looked around before moving closer and may have started to see me better. I looked to him in desperation as the paper was placed firmly to the glass. He was taking slow steps, about matching my height as I could tell by how his face was about level on where I rest the paper in front of my chest. The home was up a little from the ground, but not by much and he began scanning the words in surprise before looking to me. I had a hand to the window with my look and he seemed confused, so I held up a finger. Moving startled him before staying as I took the paper away to write on a new sheet.

'My name is Marco Newgate. Please tell my family where I am. I can't get out.'

Writing that down, I moved it back to the glass so he could read it with slight shock and began searching his bag that he had over his shoulder. Pulling out a small pad and pen, he seemed to write before it was to the glass.

'Can't get out?'

I shook my head and took the same paper to write down: 'it's been years, please.'

Showing him that had him show concern and wonderment before flipping a page. Glances were to the paper and I wondered if he was writing my name down. Then he flipped another page and wrote down some words.

'Wait here, I will get help.'

A look left me as if clarifying on I couldn't if I wanted to, making him roll eyes with a smile and for the first time in years I did too. Moving the paper, I underlined family boldly and showed him again making him nod in understanding. Writing some things down, he showed his paper again.

'Give me a couple weeks, that should be plenty.'

This nod left me as I moved the paper and flipped to a page and wrote two words that I truly meant: 'Thank you.' The paper to the window was joined with my hand with the pencil to the window as I gave a relieved look. A reassurance was there in dark orbs as he smiled with a nod before shoved the items in his bag before beginning off through the overgrown field.

"Please, save me." The words left me hoarsely as I watched after my only hope of ever getting out of this place.

* * *

For the first time in a long while, I kept track of the days and made sure to linger in the window room the whole time. During the time I waited, my mind was filled with his face as I sketched him out, finding an inspiration to sketch again ever since the time I did for each of my family members. While drawing him, I wondered what his hair looked like, what kind of person he was, the way his voice would sound. Would it be deeper or maybe a bit of smooth in-between? Surely he was around his early twenties, he looked like it and sort of reminded me of my two youngest siblings.

By the time I had marked almost twenty days, my hope started to dwindle and I would sit next to the window. Feeling the heat, but knowing the glass wouldn't break if I tried was upsetting. A hand lined the glass with a clenching in my body and by the time I marked off thirty days, I found myself crying with arms hugging legs tightly.

He was my only hope to get out of here and he hadn't returned. I felt my whole world crash all over again as I curled my body with it resting sideways with the glass. My tears stained my cheeks as I didn't even try to hide or stop them. No one could see me anyways and I felt the pain worsen that no one would _ever_ see me like this again. It was a devastating blow to all that hope that I had just two weeks prior. The thought of seeing my family had made me so happy and anticipated to see the young male again, hoping my family would be there with him.

Nothing.

* * *

 _ **Thunk, thunk!**_

The sound startled me as I had been curled up on the floor facing away from the window. Bewildered, I sat up with a low groan and rubbing to my face. The noises sounded out twice again as I slowly moved to face the window and had to look up higher than the younger male there. Seeing that man with a white moustache over his face had me shift roughly forward to put hands to the windows with a smile on my face as I leaned to the glass. The way his mouth opened and his body shook, I knew he was laughing and I felt so happy.

The young male was there too and I began to notice the bandages on him that were visible around his neck. A smile was on him as an apology and I noticed my father pat to his head before he looked to the side. Worry was in me at the sight of this stranger who must have been injured, maybe that's why they didn't come sooner? I eyed him in worry and he smiled reassuringly before they were both facing to the side. They both looked perplexed about something.

"Don't think I will allow you to live." Those words made me stiffen as I quickly turned to notice the man and slowly shifted along the window away as he moved. Tall with what seemed to be dark brown hair, dark eyes and a sneer showing to me as if I was scum of the earth. Noises were on the window, as I stared to the new man in the room with confusion. "Your father has caused me grief and I am sure to return the favor." The hand moved to his suit jacket and he had gloves on, but as I noticed him more it became evident on who he was.

I scowled as he shifted with a tilt of his head and eyes peering to the window. They wouldn't be able to see him well enough as he kept away from the window and good distance that it would be hard to distinguish. I glanced lightly to see that the young male was following with confusion and my father gave a look of confusion, but knew someone was in here with me.

"You ruined your own company, Sakazuki." I addressed hoarsely, not having to use my voice for much and he smirked. A loud sound echoed from somewhere in the house and he scowled before pulling out his hand with a gun in hand. My eyes widened as I stumbled back before I found the corner of the room and began to quickly move into the room more.

"It's no use." The two shots following spiked my adrenaline and I felt the piercing in my lower back near the side. I stumbled with a pained cry and rammed the wall before keeping to move away. Making it to the door, he shot out and hitting my leg. I staggered before finding the ground roughly with a groan of the impact. Pants left me as I tried to scramble up, but a hand grasped my ankle and, since of my lighter weight, practically tossed me back in the room. Rolling roughly, my body soon found the window with my back and I swayed forward with a groan.

 _ **Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!**_

The loud sounds on the window became frantic as I shifted to sit up and soon noticed a face to the window. Seeing the confused and overly concerned look, I supported my body with a hand finding the glass. Footsteps were heavily making their way towards me as I felt lips tremble and tears welling.

 _So close._

The sound of him cocking the weapon had tears slip and I noticed the freckled boy giving reassuring eyes with him shouting out towards to the side. I moved my body as I carefully rested my shoulder to the glass, resigning myself as the man in the room chuckled. I put my other hand to the glass this time to view into those orbs of someone I didn't even know. Someone who looked so worried over my wellbeing, knowing nothing of me, and helping my family to find me.

"The greatest grief he will ever have would be finding one of his sons' dead, don't you think?" Sakazuki questioned, not expecting an answer as he chuckled at his twisted humor. "No matter," the answer was made so lightly and I heard shifting as I stared straight to those eyes keeping a reassuring gaze.

 _ **Bang!**_

My body jolted at the piercing pain in my chest, knowing he wanted me to suffer just at least for a few minutes longer. Dark orbs flickered in confusion with hands patting at the glass as if searching and I sputtered out a cough of blood. Trembles were through my body as I saw the horror on his face as he began shouting. A fist pounded to the glass and he had a desperate look as he looked to be shouting my name. I never got to know his and part of me wondered what it was.

Blood dribbled from my chin as I felt breathing becoming heavy and my hand began to slip from the glass. The trembles subsided as eyelids felt heavy and I wondered why the painful throbs weren't as noticeable as the pained expression of the younger male. Tears had started welling as he leaned to the glass with words leaving him and desperate smacks to the window.

Faint gunshots were going off as I slowly let my body begin to slide forward to the floor and the pounding stopped on the glass. There was shouting as I felt my breathing slow and I noticed the blood soak more up my chest as it pooled. So much noise as I felt the darkness crawling around the edges, pulling at my conscious, but I accepted it all. Something to remind me of my family and that's when I heard the thundering of feet. The slam of the door hadn't even made me flinch before someone was next to me.

"Rakuyou! Rakuyou!" The shout was out as my body was moved to my back and I stared to the ceiling with blurry vision. "He's losing too much! _Rakuyou_!" The desperate cry came out as I recognized the voice of Izo and those hands were pressing harshly to my chest.

"Marco!"

 _Ah, that was a new voice._

"Marco! Hang on!" There was a person above me as hands grabbed to my face and I noticed the freckles immediately.

"Ace! Give room!" The name had him responding and this slow shuddering breath left me as I felt lips tug to a smile.

 _Ace… ha, what a name to be called._

"M-Marco?" Ace's voice lingered in my head as I felt heavy lids slip and then a shaky breath was there above me. "Marco?! Marco!" It droned out as I felt that clinging darkness finally make me succumb.

 _At least I could smile one last time._


End file.
